taken
by belicebookworm
Summary: bella and alice are bing stocked after having a hard time coping with alices parrents deth Please be nice...its my first
1. Chapter 1

renee....renee...RENEE Alice called as she startled out of her nightmare, as our mother renee ran into our room opining the door I startled awake, and screamed as I flew off the top bunk of our loft bed's .I could hear our mom trying her hardest to calm Alice down.

It was a cold winter's night and during every thunderstorm Alice has nightmares. Last year her birth parents had died due to a car crash during a storm. As soon as we got the news, even though it was 2:30 in the morning, the hospital called reporting the accident.

My father came running into my room and waking me up to say Alice and her parents had been in a crash. And her dad was gone I started bawling instantly and after I saw her it only got worse. My parents had to bring me my food because I wouldn't leave her bedside. The doctors had to give us a bigger room because I never left to go to the bathroom. Later on the third day her mom passed.

She finally awoke on the eighth day and threw a fit I mean a full on fit when she found out that I never left the hospital for a full nine days. After she found out the news we cried together with her in my lap, then the social workers started to come, her mom was an only child, her grandpa died in ww2 and her grandma died a year after alices mom was born. Her dad was also an only child and he was adopted and didn't know where they were now. So she told them that she wanted to live with me and only me. So a full week later Alice became my new sister. And as you can tell we are even closer than ever.

There is only two things in the world that we don't agree on: clothes and make-up. If she had it her way she would dress me every hour on the hour and that includes make-up. Alice called my name, and started to shake me. Ahh. I screamed as I flew off of the top bunk of our loft beds …again.

"Ouch "I complained "Alice don't you remember that you are supposed to wake a sleeping person carefully "I said rubbing my aching back "hurry Bella were going to be late. Here I got your cloths "wow she was fast…and fully dressed and we had three and a half hours to get to school. "Alice, what in the world are you doing waking me up this early?"She just shrugged her shoulders and said I would complain that translated into one fact…shopping

"fine alice i'll were your cloths today but NO make-up.i wasnt going to no the aww bella look.

"bella please" i wasnt going to move "...umm...NOPE"i popped the p

"fine...but you dont have a choice tonight" She stated.

"what ,yes i do" i acted like i knew what i was talking about and what tonight was

"bella,your a horrid liar,so dont even try "...ugh she knew me a little too well.

"ugh, fine alice what is tonight?" i hopped she wouldent make me wear heeles whatever the occasion.

"THE PROM" ahh ah bella you promised me."

"when?" i gasped "last night silly bella."she smirked when i practically fell off the bed."what?"

"yeah and i think that boy you like...whats his name...edwine?"she ponderd."you know jasper and emmetts brother?"oh my gosh did she...read my diary?

"bella,you were talking in your and i were talking and you started talking about a guy named erik BELLA, calm down,your practically hyperventilating" than she danced out of the room."stupid shoping obsessed pixie."i mummbled.

"i heard that" she called from the bathroom.

i looked at the clock for the first time 4:43 AM the bright neon numbers made my eyes squint." Alice why in the world would you wake me up this early?and on a late start no a bright flash cut into the night it came from the car parked across the street cought me off gard.i triped and hit the floor with an umph that car has been there for at least 3 i see houlusanations not this early

"hey alice"i called as she danced back into the room

"yes bella"she asked looking or trying to at what i was looking at.

"have been seeing flashes like i have from that car?"

"You to, I thought that was my imagtion?"

"Nope as i looked away,"

"okay now lets go," She said as she grabed the keys off my desk.

"why are we taking my car." i asked

"she said bcause the truck has more room, "i groned, that meant shopping.

"where are we going" i ask just to make sure

."I cant tell you that you wont be niceafter i said that ithrew a fit.i mean a full on fit litterly kicking my yelling.

a blind fold,alice caring me down the stairs to the truck.10 stores breckfeast at burger king,a car ride to home and finally ariving at school was tiring and somehow alice was still dancing her way to each classlike none of that happend.I was so tiard that i fell asleep during and angila woke me up ten minuites out of 30 to eat.

finally when we got home i ate alot of food so i wouldent fit in her got it to she pushed us tords the bathroom.a full 2 hours of her and our mom torchering me with face paint that was known to human kind as make-up was finaly over and we had thirty scecconds to get our pictures a thousand pictures and we were finally releved when the fimiliar m3's horn sounded. like clock work 20 scecconds later we heard rose enter.

wow there was no words to describe her beauty a wonderful blue and green striped dress that looked like a rainbow and flowed to her was wearing a black dress to her knees with purple glitter and beads and i was in a white dress that had a black bealt with dimonds on the buckle. with a black hair had white beads in her bobby-pins but was other wise down and showed her normal spikey black was up in twisted curls and in a bun but it was verry pretty. if i had a say alice and mom did a good were about to leave when mom handed me her best scarf that her great great grandmother had owned.i put it on and ran to her room and sprayed her favrite perfume on it.i smelled of my mom now. i wint back down and than we were off to the prom.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I got tiard of watching alice dance with Josh her date,and rose dance with aaron Joshes brother and roses i decided to go and talk to angila and jessica,on my way over Mike Newton ( a guy who had ben flirting and asking me out every chance he got) tryed to come over and talk to i made a bee line tords the door for some fresh i spoted a car that looked exactily like the one parked across our aaron and joshe's brother erik... who i have a little crush on started to walk tords me i doged inside to ask Alice for advice.

"excuse us Josh but it is an emergency,"i said as i pulled alice outside.

"WHAT bell, i think he was going to ask me out!" than her eyes got rilly big as somthing hard hit my head and unconsiousness overtook my vision


	2. Chapter 2

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 2 hours later~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~` ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ in a backseat of a car!~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

the next thing i was conscious of was that i was in a back seat of a car , but i wasn't alone Alice was sitting next to me and Rosalie on the other side of her. i could feel Alice shaking next to me.i knew that meant one thing.a thunderstorm .tomorrow.i looked over at Rosalie and she was still i kicked her as hard as i dared without waking Alice up.

she jumped and yelped in pain but precisely at the same momant we rounded a corner and she smacked her head on the window " rose you okay?"

" yeah aside from the throbbing bruise and goose egg on my hissed."where are we,"she looked over at Alice than me."perfect,a thunderstorm and there is a chance were going to spend it in a car!"a silent tear escaped her eyes. and i acted like i didn't see it. She knew about Alice's fear of Thunderstorms...somehow Alice always knew about them the night before and shook uncontrollably the night could never figure out why?

the next two minutes we were silante than the car stopped and i recognized the taco bell and rose quickly came up with a plan to silantley pulled up the locks and i had on flats and rose had heels. so i un buckled Alice and my seat belts and i pulled her on my lap and rose sat up and coverd the guy in the passenger seats eyes and shoved lipstick in his ears...just to be i opened my door and tryed to run to the front screaming and calling for just didn't work

he caught up to food after duck taped our 30 minutes later we stopped time we pretended to be we pretended to be asleep. my door opend and i was PICKED up and sett into something that maneuvered it kinda felt like a wheel chair,than it sounded like a door opening and closing...than another and i was pushed into it than cold watter was thrown on my face,i flew out of the chair

"good afternoon sunshine" a misterious voce called

" what do you want with us...who are you " my voice cracked in a few places was a good part in the sharade

"your worst night mare" that made me think of alice

" where are Alice and Rosalie? you don't will be a thunderstorm tomorrow and Alice has night terrors the night before and the night of ! and she will freak out if me and rose aren't there... and she will go crazy if our mom isn't there "

"ugh...fine" than another guy walked in and spook a language i realised quickly it was quilutte...people at the rez down in la push used it than the guys turned and left in a hurry. i noticed that they didn't lock than it. i got up and ran tords the there was no knob

. i heard a scream that pierced the silence.i recognised it as Rosalie's. i counted the time and a full 3 minutes and than the door opened and one of the two men wheeled Alice in the wheel chair and the other man pull rose by her scarf,than the first guy threw watter on Alice...it didn't faise the second guy threw a bag of food on the table. there and he sat down six with that they were gone

"We need to wake her up "rose said. i shook my head in disagreemeant.

" no we need to let her get her rest... I'm going to do my hardest to keep her up tomorrow... look how hard she is going to be a bad storm."i looked over at her hands that were tied up,she was struggling to get them undone."why didn't you pretend to be asleep?" i asked

i did but as soon as they opened the door not even two seconds after you were in here i ran but after i kicked him in the in Albany....i think.

"why" i was confused

" were at best western ... next to the McDonald's and the fairground "

"how do you know that" i asked

"remember when me and my dad went on a vacation last spring?" i shook my head...that was when Alice's parents died "well this is where me and my dad stopped to wait out the storm.

"oh...hey do you remember how to speak quilute?"

"yeah dad made me remember ...so i could talk to him or other people on the rez with out people knowing what we were saying" her dad charlie was chief of police and has won multiple awards

"oh was my hair brained the first time i looked saw two beds both against the wall .i picked Alice up and she didn't way that much only 90 and carried her 4'11 body to the bed as rose peeled back the covers and climbed into it and layed towards the outside and rose crawled into the other and fell asleep fast after we swaped our good-nights.i fell into unconsciousness quickly after.


	3. Chapter 3

the next thing i knew i was on the floor half asleep laughing. Alice had kicked me.i screamed thinking it was a killer,who scared rose awake whom flew out years f falling off and out of things and i didn't know how funny it was till now,(and i have never seen rose so scared in my life) i looked over at Alice's watch and it read 9:30,Holey cow rose,we slept in,i scanned the room and spotted a window maybe 3 feet off the ground.

""i pointed to the window

"great ill wake Alice"i followed rose and she shook Alice's shoulder and Alice startled awake and startled awake with a whoa and punched rose square in the nose.

"ouch Alice your a strong little pixie and know how to pack a punch. and your lucky my nose doesn't bleed easily or we would loose Bella."

"sorry rose,you sceared me."she stated rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She got a good look around and screamed "where the heck are we?"

"common,"i said as i pulled er up,"we were kidnapped last night,we can escape if we climb through that window"i eyes widened just than we heard the knob of the door unlock as we all ran for the ,Alice than i jumped out ,we were almost to the nearest building before i was tackled,(hey running in heels isn't easy,we would take them off but we didn't want to step on any we broke mine...they thought i would fall) than roses attacker launched himself at her hair.I was surprised.I thought that he missed till rose yelped in attacker kept trying but missed as Alice neatly dogged him every would of been pretty but i was finally tricked her on the tenth try and grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground as something covered my mouth. and someone whispered

"cooperate or its your that your sisters and your cousins and you will get front row seats to the show!"i saw roses attacker and Alice's whispering in there had on masks of horror.i guessed that was the one i wore too. They towed us hand in hand like we were a he pushed me in a van,Waite i thought they had an _expedition_? once in the van something coverd my mouth and nose and i went was what i was thought to do in an emergency or sitchuation I hoped Alice and rose saw! i peeked at them,they both held masks of terror on top of there already permanent looked permanent,the tear streaks looked so sad on Alice's pixie face that is usually happy and full of saw and registered that when a drug is placed over your mouth to fake passing out. when they had there turn they just threw us in here didn't even bother tying us up. after they closed the door and we heard the engine all jumped up and hugged each other,that was when i realized we were in a horse trailer not a van.

I was in luck.I knew how to get out! we waited till we rolled to a stop than i looked out the air slots big enough for me to slither through.i did so and i looked around before i unlatched the lock and helped them all booked it to the nearest shelter in this case was tree's. when we were in the safety cover of trees we watched the truck engine protest as it start drive for about five feet than squeal to a stop once the trailer door hit the side of the climbed a tree fallowed by Alice as i ducked into the cover of a bush,they climbed down to join me just as 4 men came running past us.

three minutes later i peeked out of the bush no one was in sight so i motioned Alice and Rosalie to fallow.i heard Alice screech,Rosalie cuss,so i ran as fast as my klutzy legs would carry me Bing me i tripped and some man yelled

"get the third one!" one of the men yelled and then an "on it sir" than a pair of strong _warm_hainds formed around my wrists and pulled me to my feet. i reversed my arms and than pushed his shoulder and buckled his knees than kicked him where guys dont like to be took off once i heard "i got it sir" and he threw a _**rock**_ at me!

"ow" i gasped as it came in contact with my head

"you fudging girl dog " Alice shrieked,"TRANSLATION" i yelled ...Rosalie translated,that's how we do it,Alice says something she wants people to know,i say translation and rose says it,and the other way around.(Alice and I don't cuss...rose does)than one of the men calmed an"ow" i shruged into a bush to watch and a hey as a man came over to see what all of the commotion was about."there was specific orders from boss not to harm the girls!" he yelled as he eyed the guy on the ground. Alicea turned and kneed the guy right where the sun doesn't shine. _two down one to go_roses guy reached out to grab Alice and rose spun around and wanted to kick the guy, but he moved his hand over it

"nope" he said

"yeah your right...this first" than she kicked him in his left shin,punched his gut,kicked his right knee...THAN his manhood

than Alice and rose came and helped me out of the bushes,sparing one more look at our kidnappers.

"hurry"rose hissed as we all ran out of the forest onto a open highway.a car pulled over and three very pale skinned, beautiful,golden eyed guys pulled over.

"kneed a ride?" a cute boyish,not too skinny,but strong,polite guy jumped right in me and rose hesitated

"tongrongustongtong mongee "she said (_trust me i have a feeling)_ so we got in.

than the men emerged out of the forest" DRIVE" Alice shrieked and the guy floored it as we ducked

"what the..." one of the guys that looked like a body builder said

"we were just fudging kidnapped" Alice yelled "translation" i gasped...rose translated

"oh my god" one said "im jasper,this is Edward,and the idiot over there is wont hurt you we will help you." the one named Edward who was driving,looked at jasper and Emmett and said "Carlisle?"

"Carlisle"they agreed,the one named jasper grabbed a cell out of his pocket and dialed the phone.

"Carlisle,where are you?...no every thing's not okay,u need to go home...fast,yes ill call her,no its a 911"than hung up only to call someone else,

" mom? where are you?...no nothing is okay,yes he is on his way...yes have his bag ready...its a 911....two minutes."

"thirty seconds"Edward ..._growled_?

"thirty seconds"jasper replied than hung up, we pulled onto a dirt road

"let us out"rose panicked

"like i here to help you

"Emmett,take the car up to the house,me and jasper HAFT to get out,"than he mumbled something very than they were gone


	4. Chapter 4

rose launched herself for the door after jasper jumped but was pushed back and the door was slammed and the doors locked. I was in the front,i jumped to the back in one lithe move and i was impressed that i didn'tget hurt and Rose and Alice took the window seats as i grabbed there hands.

"as we said,WE WONT HURT YOU" Emmett said as we drove a few seconds we came to a meadow,i realized that we weren't in a meadow it was a held a lovely white mansion,the car was turned off and the unlocked the doors and was talking to himself,

"mom be carefullywe have company and they aren't like us."me,rose and Alice swapped confused glances. a black Mercedes pulled up behind us,Alice opened her door and me and rose fallowed her and ran once again to the cover of the bushes only for ...Edward? to catch me? jasper to catch Alice and Emmett to catch rose?...where did they come from

"where the heck did you come from?" i asked "translation"Alicescreached. Rose translated

"we told you we wont hurt you"jasper said as they pulled us towards the meddow .My skin burned under Edwards grasp on my upper arms,i looked up at his eyes...Black? weren't they just gold? they continued to pull us towards the porch to meet a couple that held pure beauty"

"mom,dad, this is?" Edward tried to introduce us

" I'm Alice,this is Rosalie and that over there is Bella."Alice chirped?how could she be happy in a time like this?Than i was unusually calm

" Alice,Rosalie,Bella,"Edward said "this is our parent's Carlisle and Esme. Our dad is a doctor at the hospital,we brought you here because we thought you would be in shock " he said as his parentsshot him a confused look."we will explain when we get them inside" jasper said as the guys led us in the house,

There house was Beautiful,the whole west wall,was a giant glass wall we were sat down on a couch Alice shaking .as me and rose sat on both sides of her as Carlisle,Esme,jasper and Edwardwalked up the stairs as emmett wint to the window and stares off tords the mountins."

'good day for a game."he mutterd

about 10 minutes later the group came down and Esme came and hugged us all,

"oh my darlings you poor children,Youmust be devastated"she cried."than smelled the air?"Jasper hold your breath"she cautioned as he came and sat next to Alice as she started too shake he put his arm around her as i grabbed her arm and Esme grabbed a blanket guessing she was in the thunder started to crack and she screamed in shock. as rose and i dove for her as jasper and Esme jumped back in shock. i hugged her hard as another crack and rumble of thunder rolled around

"what is wrong dear?"Esmeasked as i got up telling rose to help her. I suddenly got a burst of currage asked to talk to grabbed my hand and towed me to the kitchen

"Alice..."than i told her the whole gasped and awed at the appropriate times than when i was finished she asked if i was willing to tell her what has happened to us today and i told her what has happened to us...and so i finished she showed me back to Alice and rose and carlisle was looking over roses cuts and asking her questions like what year it was,stuff along those lines

he than tended to my wounds and i didn't realize that when the rock hit my hear it had cut me so deep.i had to have 3 stitches.

"okay you saw me take care of your sisters now can i take care of you?" Carlisle asked than she passed out.

"what happened"rose asked

"she had too much to handle today with the storm she is horrified at the simplest thought of it and being kidnapped,let her brain protect its self" Rose said just glared

"thank you Dr.?" i started but stoped short

"call me carlisle...please" he asked

"thank you carlisle!" i stated rose smacked my arm

"what the heck what did i do?" i waited for Alice to say our line but Emmett did instead i gave him a confused look.

"you know what"

"um...i think you guys need your rest" stated jasper as i got very very tired.

"oh i don't think we will be able to the only people that can make Alice calm down and were going to be in for a very very long night. look at how bad and how hard she is shaking?" i asked,they all nodded there heads"that's how we tell how hard the storm is going to in for a bad one."

"um...we can spare a night."jasper offered. every one turned there heads towardshim he spoke fast

"wow,um thanks but we haft to call our ...?

"just stay and sleep,well take you home tomorrow" carlisle offered

"okay" i couldn't resist i felt safe

"very well than,Emmett and jasper will show you to your room and i will bring you up your food?" i could only nod.i felt too peaceful

Waite" Rosalie called...i saw Jasper make a face,than she calmly said "what about Alice?" she asked i looked at jasper who still wore that mask of concentration

"so lets go"Carlisle urged.i got up and walked over to Alice and picked her up.

"here let me do that",jasper said in a very southern accent.i never noticed before then...rose giggled."i looked over and she had fallen."Bella you aren'tthe most graceful girl on the Galaxy do realize that don't you?"

"oh yeah I'm getting this from the girl on the floor,looking drunk?"i asked sarcastically.i knew my own klutziness,just than Alice let out a ear piercing scream, me and rose ran to her grabbed her out of Jasper's arms and i remembered mom.i got tears in my eyes and i pulled off moms scarf and held it to her calmed down right she was still asleep.i took moms scarf and wrapped it back around my neck and the traitor tears ran down my face and tickled as it went


End file.
